A World of No Fun
by toothlessisepic
Summary: When the children's fun gets sucked from them, Manny takes Jack's staff. After all, it does just limit his powers. Slight AU. Only ship would be Tooth and Jack's teeth. Just a crush lool. Family-like relationship.


**AN- Not sure on whether or not I should make this a chappie fic. Slight AU for this one; **_**only**_** slightly. Like, as in, the only AU part in it is that he can fly without his staff… I am still continuing my other chappie fics btw. This will all be in Jack's POV**

**Disclaimers… are dumb. You all get the point. Almost no one on fanfiction would be the creators of the show, movie, book, etc. etc. **

I was bored; it was the middle of fall and had made enough snow days for the day. So I did the most reasonable thing to do.

I made another.

Well, Jamie needed one anyways. I stopped over by his house. I stepped in to find him doing homework. That wasn't right. At all.

"Jamie! I made a snow day that will last until school tomorrow! So go outside and play. You deserve it."

"Jack! I don't feel like it. I don't know. It's as if all my fun capabilities or something went away. What's happening?"

For the first time since I snuck into his room, I looked into his face. It looked as if he was one of those boring adults who didn't like fun at all. No happiness shining into his eyes; what had happened?

"Jack! The aurora borealis! Thanks for the snow day, but can you ask what's going on?"

"Yeah, okay Jamie!"

I flew over to North's. It had only been two years since the incident; why now? I hopped in through a windowsill and saw that only Sandy and North were there so far. The lights on the globe were going out quickly, but not as quickly as with Pitch.

Tooth and Bunny came at around the same time.

"North, I have eggs to paint! This bettah be important!"

"Bunny! My belly was telling me something, and also Man in Moon wants to tell us something as well…"

We all turned the moon.

_Guardians. A new evil has arisen. Jack, it involves what happened to Jamie. This new spirit sucks the fun away from children. Jack, as the guardian of fun, this will mostly involve your powers. For the time being I will take your staff. You already know the kind of magic that you have without it. I don't want it to be broken._

All the guardians looked at me. I winced. I gave MiM my staff. It floated up and to him.

Tooth decided to break the awkward silence. "Jack, what does he mean? Why did he take your staff right before a battle?"

"Well, Tooth, my staff just limits my powers. But, without it, it makes magic snow instead of regular snow. The kind that makes you see the fun in things. The power is usually reserved for more personal uses, such as making Bunny _not_ kill Sophie over the fact she was in his warren."

"Well Jack, are you going to be okay without it?"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine."

All of a sudden, a burst of powers came to me. It always took a little while, but when it did I had to burst up in the sky as fast as I could while I got used to it.

I made a small wave and burst out. I went up, and then did a nose dive down. I heard wind whistling a familiar tune (Calling the Guardians).

I quickly bounced back up, barely brushing the snow on the ground. I decided I would start giving the children special snow days.

The spirit was moving quickly so I needed to move quicker. I had to beat the spirit. I started to conjure up a nice, soft, handmade blizzard when something caught my eye; a sleigh.

I decided to ignore it for now. I had snowflakes to do! If I wanted all the kids to have fun again, I would have to plan about a handful per snowstorm and then send those out. Where I send them would be the eye of the storm.

"Need help?" I jumped a bit a North's booming voice.

"Go ahead. Make snowflakes. I need about a handful per storm and they sort of take it from there…"

"Okay then. TOOTH! BUNNY! SANDY! PHIL! COME HERE!"

North told them what we were all doing and they all looked at me for instructions.

"All right so I'll give you the magic ice, carve a snowflake out of it. Big snowflake; about the size of your hand. It will shrink later on."

I passed everyone a chunk of ice and we all started to carve. I decided to just put a bunch of chunks in between all of us so they don't have to ask for more.

North was the second fastest with me in the lead. We had decided to make it a competition. It was fairly obvious I was going to win out of experience. Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were all tied so far for last place.

We all finished by the end of the day. I checked over every one to make sure they were different from ones I had done before.

Wow… I mean it. Wow… None of them matched any I had done before. Tooth's had mini tooth and the occasional ones with baby tooths in it on hers. Sandy's were all dinosaurs, butterflies, dolphins, and every other dream creature you could think of. Bunny's were all in the shape of eggs. The eggs all had different patterns, however. North's were all Christmas trees, presents, candy canes, yetis, and elves.

Mine were all extravagant swirls and mini snowflake shapes carved into the big one. I had won the competition with North in second, Sandy in third, Bunny in fourth, and Tooth in last.

I put all of them in my pocket in their shrunken size, and set off to make a lot of storms; _**all around the world.**_ I started from the top of the globe and spun around until I got to Antarctica. I got out a handful. I blew on it for good measure then cast it off to create the storm.

Only one thought went through my mind.

'_I hope the children will have fun once more.'_


End file.
